Redemption
by GhostScarpillo
Summary: Corren los años 2225, la humanidad ha dejado atrás los viejos estándares de su civilización adentrándose en las oscuras sendas de su evolución, en el recuerdo han quedado los campos verdes y el aire fresco, ahora sólo la cuenta regresiva de un corazón ennegrecido por la maldad separa a la humanidad de su apocalipsis.
1. Prologue

Prólogo.

" _Por favor, no olvide llevar su tapabocas antigases, hay predicción de precipitaciones para las dieciocho horas aproximadamente, repetimos, tenga a mano su tapabocas antigases."_

—" _Otra vez"_

El cielo naranja estremece sus sentidos, señal inequívoca de que el clima va a empeorar, levanta la vista al cielo, sintiendo la caricia del viento deslizarse en sus mejillas, aun un poco desorientado, no puede apartarse del lugar donde está, como si algo estuviera reteniéndolo. No obstante, el eco de los truenos cercano a su posición lo despabila.

—Maldición, de todas formas era bastante raro que no hubieran temporales esta semana, espero que nada malo esté sucediendo cerca de la casa, esto sólo me puede pasar a mí.

Lo que ha comenzado como una misión en busca de algo de comida, se vuelve una carrera hasta su hogar, los vientos del Norte le indican una pronta lluvia, y era ley que ningún ser humano se encuentre fuera bajo esas condiciones.

Lanza un bufido corto y se queda quieto mientras el viento frío lo envuelve completamente, siente en su nariz un cosquilleo peculiar y automáticamente se lleva las manos a la boca para evitar el estornudo, genial, ahora está cerca de pescar un resfriado.

" _Por favor, no olvide llevar su tapabocas antigases, hay predicción de precipitaciones para las dieciocho horas aproximadamente, repetimos, tenga a mano su tapabocas antigases."_

Mientras el sigue transitando, el cielo se oscurece y el astro rey desaparece a sus espaldas, a lo lejos se lo ve, caminar despacio distraído con el movimiento del viento, si se lo enfocara más de cerca podemos notar que está cubierto con una capucha oscura, que deja vislumbrar un extraño dispositivo que le cubre tres cuartas partes de su rostro, lleva las manos en los bolsillos, mientras patea una lata de la marca de algún líquido.

—Es sólo un día más, nada raro ha sucedido—es el murmullo que se desliza por las corrientes de aire; que lleva los susurros cansados al horizonte desconocido. Mientras el emisor continúa su rumbo la vista se eleva obsequiando las imágenes de una ciudad derruida, las calles en un pasado estilizadas y elegantes hacen contraste con la fría realidad del presente; evocando en su imagen a las nubes grises que cubren el firmamento; edificios fulgurantes y admirables en sus comienzos ahora son sólo sombras de su existencia, yaciendo quemados en su mayoría, sólo muy pocos se mantienen firmes a pesar del paso de las épocas, del tiempo.

" _Por favor, no olvide llevar su tapabocas antigases, hay predicción de precipitaciones para las dieciocho horas aproximadamente, repetimos, tenga a mano su tapabocas antigases."_

El cielo se oscurece completamente y la caminata no se detiene, las huellas se van borrando en pocos segundos después de ser impresas en la tierra, ahora el caminante es sólo una sombra que difícilmente es distinguida en la oscuridad reinante, sólo contemplada completamente cuando la figura aparece bajo los escasos postes de luz que siguen irradiando la luminiscencia que poseen; pequeñas gotas cristalinas empiezan a caer desde el cielo, el caminante aprieta el paso cuando vemos que se ha llegado a una zona aparentemente residencial, el fétido olor de algunos materiales descompuestos los ha traído el viento travieso, con la poca luz apenas es visible como la figura arruga su expresión; dándole un aspecto sombrío debido a aquel dispositivo en su rostro, sólo sigue caminando mientras aquella voz seca y de tinte mecánica sigue resonando a lo largo de ese paraje gris y frío.

La sombra exhala un vaho mientras se abraza a sí mismo en un intento de reprimir el frío que lo va consumiendo de manera lenta; levanta la cabeza levemente y el atisbo de una sonrisa se deja vislumbrar en su rostro, solo sabemos que sonríe debido a que sus ojos se curvan un poco; es de suponer que ha llegado a su destino.

Forcejea un poco con una puerta desvencijada, un foco amarillento cumple la función de iluminar la entrada a su hogar, dentro se escuchan voces finas y gruesas, la figura deja la labor para frotarse las manos un momento y finalmente tocar la puerta; harto probablemente de pelear con la vieja barrera.

Sólo espera unos segundos antes de que la puerta se abra, cuando esto sucede un calor extraño lo inunda; el estado del lugar no es mucho mejor que el de afuera pero, sin embargo en esa casa abandonada había algo que no se podía hallar en otros lares, la razón por la cual ese lugar pequeño en comparación con el ancho mundo se hacía tan especial, en ese espacio pequeño se encontraba su familia; su hogar, o al menos lo que quedaba de ella.

Una sonrisa socarrona lo recibe, levanta el rostro y se revela que es un adulto entrado en años, sus ojos oscuros lo examinaron con cuidado, como buscando una aguja perdida en el desierto, sus cabellos blancos bien peinados eran bastante largos, sujetos por una cola de caballo que bajaba hasta su media espalda; cubierto por un abrigo gris bastante grande y unos guantes sin dedos que sostenían una taza con un contenido humeante.

—Estaba preocupándome por ti, de veras—empezó a hablar aquel adulto al tanto que una sonrisa comprensiva suavizaba las expresiones de su rostro, levanta las manos para entregarle al recién llegado aquella taza.

—No tienes porqué padrino, pero de igual forma gracias—contesta la figura más joven, mientras con una de sus manos tomaba aquella taza; se baja la capucha mientras el calorcillo propio del hogar lo inundaba una vez más—hoy la lluvia casi me toma desprevenido, pero tranquilo, al menos ya estoy aquí—una sonrisa escapa de sus labios, revelando unos blancos dientes, toma el pomo con la mano libre y se dispone a cerrar la puerta, escuchando una vez más la voz mecánica que poco a poco se va volviendo un eco inaudible.

" _Por favor, no olvide llevar su tapabocas antigases, hay predicción de precipitaciones para las dieciocho horas aproximadamente, repetimos, tenga a mano su tapabocas antigases."_

Avanza lentamente por el pasillo de aquella casa, mientras el cansancio va haciendo mella en él, inspecciona sus alrededores con la mirada, siguiendo de cerca a aquel adulto-ahora conocido como su padrino-llegan a una habitación iluminada con dos lámparas ubicadas en dos esquinas de la misma, trozos de metal yacen esparcidos por la estancia, y un sofá viejo en un rincón cumple la función de sala de estar, en el centro, una fogata en un viejo barril hace las veces de un calefactor, un televisor emitiendo una novela-pensó él, debido a las exageradas expresiones de los actores-eral el responsable de las voces que escuchaba afuera, aparte de todo aquello, sólo el silencio hacía eco, pero para él, todo esto es suficiente.

El único adulto en la estancia remueve las cenizas ardientes de la fogata con una rama, mientras observa a su ahijado acomodarse en el viejo sofá, cada uno de sus movimientos era vigilado por el mayor, una sonrisa escapa de sus labios al ver cómo el chico forcejeaba con las mantas.

—Pronto nos iremos, de aquí—habla de pronto el adulto peliblanco—hablé con un viejo amigo que actualmente vive a unas ciudades al sur de aquí, nos quedaremos con él y tú podrás recibir educación en la academia militar.

El chico deja su batallas con las mantas y contempla al mayor visiblemente sorprendido, era una realidad que su padrino venía sugiriéndole indirectamente aquella opción, sin embargo, a sus trece años aún era pronto para pensar en guerras y muerte, que irónicamente, era justo lo que estaba pasando, en esos momentos, sufriendo las consecuencias, la nueva generación.

— ¿La academia militar?—susurra el joven, que ya se había acostado en el sofá, miraba el fuego como ido, aunque escuchó perfectamente a su padrino mencionar aquello— ¿por qué?

A pesar de aquello, no espera respuesta, el que su padrino mencionara aquello no era una pregunta, era llanamente una decisión tomada y sin derecho a discusión, resignado y aceptando lo que ocurría, el joven chico se acurruca con aquellas mantas mientras observa el fuego, una atracción extraña le induce a contemplar las flamas amarillentas, moviéndose al compás de una melodía inaudible, de pequeño, esa misma sensación lo había hecho tocar las mismas, quemándose en el proceso, aquel recuerdo de su niñez lo despertó de su ensoñación, divirtiéndole un poco, la inocencia de su alma a los siete años antes de que toda aquella fantasía explotara.

No queriendo recordar cosas sin sentido se sacude la cabeza y se pasa una mano por el rostro, no tenía sentido volver a recordarlos, sólo se hacía daño a sí mismo al tener en su mente esas imágenes, aún era difícil después de todo, sólo era un crío que aún observaba al mundo protegido por el apapacho de su madre, un chico inocente y sonriente que hacía travesuras para divertir a su pequeña hermana.

Fue entonces que una solitaria lágrima recorrió su mejilla, ese era el recuerdo más doloroso, toscamente; pasó el dorso de su mano por su rostro limpiándose aquellas lágrimas.

El anciano hombre observa silencioso a la única familia que le queda, los ojos grises del muchacho relampaguean a la luz de las llamas, como dos pequeñas linternas, en medio de la oscuridad de la estancia, un rostro conocido aparece en su mente a la vez que un punzante recuerdo se hace presente.

—Lo comprenderás pronto hijo, muy pronto, mientras tanto solo duerme, partiremos al amanecer.

El chico asiente despacio en señal de conformidad a su mentor y única familia, su vista concentrada en la fogata, como evocando recuerdos del pasado, luego se da la vuelta y se arropa mejor con las escasas sábanas que estaban a su alcance, el lugar queda sumido en el silencio bastante rápido, afinando el oído, el joven escucha, una vez más, la voz mecánica que se vuelve un eco en el infinito.

" _Por favor, no olvide llevar su tapabocas antigases, hay predicción de precipitaciones para las dieciocho horas aproximadamente, repetimos, tenga a mano su tapabocas antigases. Se prevén más precipitaciones de nivel seis para el resto de la semana"_

—Sólo es otro día, nada más que eso ha sucedido.

Fin del Prólogo.

"Corren los años 2225, la humanidad ha dejado atrás los viejos estándares de su civilización adentrándose en las oscuras sendas de su evolución, en el recuerdo han quedado los campos verdes y el aire fresco, ahora sólo la cuenta regresiva de un corazón ennegrecido por la maldad separa a la humanidad de su apocalipsis."


	2. Prologue 2

Capítulo 1.

El astro rey no hacía mucha presencia en aquélla fría mañana, la lluvia había caído incesante durante toda la noche, la luz clara del nuevo día dejaba entrever cómo una margarita en la acera descuidada de las calles abandonadas era brutalmente marchitada en cuestión de segundos, gotas de rocío caían como el llanto de la nada, hasta su destino el suelo. Poco a poco, todo comenzaba a iluminarse hasta que las sombras de la noche anterior fueron borradas completamente.

Lentamente abría sus orbes grises, la mayor parte de su cuerpo aún estaba cubierta por mantas de diversos colores entrecruzados entre sí, un vaho invernal escapó de sus labios mientras con una de sus manos se tallaba los ojos; tranquilamente los abría para encontrarse con una humeante taza que desprendía un dulce aroma que recordaba al chocolate. Sonriendo, su padrino aparecía en sus recuerdos, reconociéndolo como el responsable de aquel gesto.

Al ponerse de pie, sintió entonces la fría temperatura que inunda el ambiente, a tientas, pues la oscuridad aún no se había ido por completo de la habitación, buscaba el abrigo que debería de estar en la mesita al costado de aquel sofá. Lo encontró, y sin pensarlo dos veces se lo puso, percibiendo el cambio de temperatura corporal.

Con el desayuno en una de sus manos, caminaba despacio mientras buscaba al mayor, que debería estar en su habitación; o en caso contrario, esperándolo afuera del hogar. Confiaba en que muy probablemente estaría dormido aún luego de haberle hecho el desayuno, se dijo a sí mismo divertido que se encargaría de despertarlo, regresándole el favor.

Dio unos pasos ralentizados por aquel frío matutino, no obstante no avanzó mucho antes de encontrarse al sujeto antes mencionado, con una gran maleta al hombro; observándolo directamente a los ojos vislumbró un invisible sentimiento de culpa ante lo que estaban a punto de hacer.

Sin embargo ya no había marcha atrás, todo fue decidido a la luz de la fogata la noche anterior.

Intercambiaron miradas, y suspirando levemente, salieron de aquel sitio que habían llamado hogar por más de tres años.

Caminaban despacio mientras el chico notaba cómo los restos de aquella ciudad destruida por el paso del tiempo iban desapareciendo conforme ellos avanzaban hacia su destino, curiosamente, ninguna forma de vida semejante a aquel dúo caminante hacía presencia, todo era un páramo gris que reinaba a lo largo del trayecto, restos quemados de vegetación combinaban colores con el cielo oscuro a pesar de ser ya mediados de mañana.

—Esto…Padrino—la voz del más joven se escuchó como un eco silenciado por la avasallante calma del cual aquella tierra era víctima, aunque el llamado llegó perfectamente a los oídos del mayor.

—Dime.

El chico detuvo sus cavilaciones unos instantes pensando las palabras correctas para pronunciar aquella reflexión, aquello que venía guardando al hacerse partícipe de aquel viaje iniciado seis años atrás, cuando, al perder a sus padres y hermanos, sólo le quedó aquel viejo tozudo pero sabio, como única familia. No obstante, se halló en la misma situación que en la del principio, completamente abrumado por la ignorancia de su inocencia, quedándose callado, negó con la cabeza y siguió caminando.

Y aquella silenciosa charla entre ahijado y padrino continuó por algunas horas más. Donde el camino era plagado por los vestigios de la destrucción de antaño, cuando la muerte y la sangre anegaron la tierra, sumiéndola en el abismo más profundo.

 _Más del sesenta por ciento de la población humana había perecido tras las consecuencias de tan catastrófico desafío entre naciones. Y aún hoy, luego de un centenar de años, la humanidad aún no se recuperaba del golpe, y aquel hogar al que llamaban planeta, nunca volvió a ser el mismo._

 _Consecuencias de tan sangrienta guerra tomaron forma humana y atacaron a sus semejantes, sumidos en un canibalismo que destrozó sus mentes y sus cuerpos, siendo llamados "Los Errantes" por sus desgraciadas víctimas._

 _La humanidad se había condenado a ser desaparecida del mundo por ellos mismos._

 _Pero las decisiones de las cabezas mundiales de hace ya cien años, fueron más desastrosas de lo imaginable._

 _Desesperados por ser los vencedores en aquella hecatombe sin sentido, entregaron sus almas al Vacío, cediendo a sus hermanos de especie en crueles experimentos; forzándolos a evolucionar de una manera horrible, destrozando sus pensamientos; imbuyéndolos la sola idea de matar._

 _Y toda esa desgracia en aras de la paz y la libertad._

 _Todas aquellas decisiones, aquella sangre, toda la muerte, sólo para heredar un futuro en la última línea de defensa; con una sociedad que se carcomía a sí misma, y el recuerdo asesino de aquellos a quienes denominaron "Los Modificados"._

Aún inquieto por aquellas extrañas cosas escritas en el diario del mayor, prefirió omitirlos por ahora, ya tendría tiempo de consultarle habiendo llegado al primer punto de su viaje.

—Descansemos un momento—la voz áspera del mayor detuvo la marcha, y refugiados bajo una enorme roca reposaron sus cuerpos luego de largas horas de viaje.

El paisaje no había cambiado ni un poco. Es más, pareciera que realmente no se habían movido de aquella ciudad destruida, pues la misma vista se dejaba apreciar, el calor acuciante del mediodía era abrazador, y no daba ningún respiro en su paso, envolviéndolo todo en una nube calurosa, que seguía a aquellos trotamundos como si de su propia sombra se hablara. No obstante, el aspecto aburrido de los dos seres indicaba lo rutinario que se había vuelto aquella temperatura.

Aquellos viajeros que pisaban la tierra árida eran parte del mundo nuevo, un mundo que suplicaba su propia autodestrucción.

—Padrino, ¿cuánto falta para la primera parada?

—Unos pares de kilómetros—respondió impasible, perdido en sus pensamientos de manera poco usual, inevitablemente, el chico comenzó a hacerse a la idea de las reflexiones de su segundo padre, intuyendo el peligro se dio cuenta del territorio en el que habían entrado.

Las grietas en el camino árido, los árboles roídos y cierto olor nauseabundo inundaban de repente sus fosas nasales, obligando al pequeño a taparse la nariz con la manga remendada de su abrigo, el mayor frunció el ceño, y el más pequeño notó cómo sus puños se encerraban así mismos.

Fue entonces, que todo se volvió oscuro.

La cabeza le dolía horrores, y apenas estaba consciente.

Gruñidos, escuchaba gruñidos salvajes y nada más, sentía su cuerpo extremadamente pesado, y cómo era arrastrado por el suelo, la tierra seca se arremolinaba en sus prendas, más aún en ese momento no importaba, apenas se percataba de lo que había sucedido. Todo sucedió tan rápido que aún pensaba que había sido un mal sueño producto del calor que azotaba su cabeza hace siquiera lo que para el niño habían sido unos minutos, no entendía nada de lo que había pasado, es más, apenas mantenía la consciencia, sintiéndose arrastrado por entes desconocidos, que lanzaban gruñidos similares a los aullidos de una animal encerrado elevando su voz al astro nocturno, sólo que estos tenían salpicados el salvajismo propia de su rareza, con esa idea, el pequeño entendió que era lo que estaba pasando, y desesperado, gritó el nombre de la única persona a la que consideraba su salvador.

Sin embargo su voz se perdió en el infinito, ahogada por los chillidos de júbilo de sus captores. Sin embargo, la identidad aún desconocida de sus secuestradores fue claramente vislumbrada en sus pensamientos, y una sola palabra respondió a su llamado en el remolino que se había vuelto su consciencia:

— _"_ _Errantes"…_

No supo cuándo, ni cómo, pero se había detenido, no sentía la arena deslizarse por su cuerpo, no obstante un dolor agudo le recorría la espalda, aún presa del miedo por estar al borde de la muerte sin siquiera saberlo, se abrazaba con las rodillas temblándole del desconcierto, impotente notaba cómo la vista le fallaba, es más, no podía ver gran cosa en donde fuera que se encontrara, la oscuridad reinaba.

No obstante, desafiando a sus propios límites se puso de pie tambaleante, buscando a tientas cualquier cosa de la cual apoyarse, tras largos minutos de desesperada frustración, su manó tocó lo que parecía ser fragmentos de materiales utilizados en la construcción, esperanzado, se aferró a aquella saliente como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Irónicamente, no tenía ni idea de cuanta verdad encerraban esas palabras.

No llevaba cuenta de cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que abrazó con energía aquellos restos de hormigón, pero, se sentía terriblemente cansado, extrañado, tanteó con las manos un poco más allá de lo que su campo de seguridad le ofrecía.

Nada, no sentía absolutamente nada más, sin siquiera poder ver más allá de sus propias narices, no se atrevía a dar un solo paso carcomido por el miedo. Aun así, era bien consciente de que no podía quedarse allí, pues tarde o temprano, aquellos que lo habían puesto allí, volverían a por él.

Y un temor mucho más profundo que cualquier otra cosa escaló desde sus entrañas hasta la nuca,

—Padrino…


	3. Prologue 3

**Prólogo 3 — Marco Introductorio.**

* * *

No tenía ni la más mínima idea de cuánto tiempo había estado sujeto a aquellos restos de hormigón. Sentía las piernas entumecidas pero no se atrevía siquiera a moverlas del terror que le provocaba que el mínimo ruido ocasionado alertara a sus captores. El frío se hacía presente con fuerza así que pudo dilucidar que ya era de noche.

Se preguntaba inquieto cuánto duraría de esa forma, puesto que era cuestión de tiempo para que quien quiera que siguiera vivo en esos lares de debería de ser humano. El frío le calaba los huesos y empezaba a castañetear. Aunque tratara de no hacerlo, pues el temor de ser atrapado seguía vivo en sus venas.

Podía sentir a una rata escabullirse por sus ropas. Bufó para sus adentros, severamente ofuscado. Lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento era que algo lo delatara. Así que dejó al animal pasearse por su espalda para luego salir por la manga derecha de su camiseta. Contuvo una arcada.

Para desgracia suya, la cabeza empezaba a pesarle y los mareos le azotaban como un látigo. Se dejó recostar en la fría arena. Como si esperar que con eso su malestar desapareciera. No supo en qué momento – nunca podría decirlo con exactitud – sus ojos se cerraron por sí solos, haciendo que el dolor, junto al cansancio, lo sumieran en un sueño profundo.

[…]

Despertó asustado, sintiéndose completamente atado a algo que no podía comprender. Sus latidos se dispararon junto a su nerviosismo, haciendo que su respiración subiera a niveles drásticos al encontrarse completamente maniatado.

Maldición, había sido débil y había terminado prisionero de esos malditos salvajes. Trató de liberarse, inútilmente. Porque eran cadenas las que lo sujetaban; negras como el ébano, ardían con la fuerza de mil soles cada vez que se movía. Como si el hecho de encontrarse indefenso no fuera suficiente para someterlo. Con rabia pensó, quién estaría detrás de todo esto. Porque aunque su mente fuera la de un niño, no era lo bastante estúpido para no comprender que tal nivel de inteligencia no pertenecía a los Errantes.

La respuesta llegó desde arriba en forma de una luz enceguecedora, que le hizo cerrar los ojos por el dolor. Trató, con desesperación, de escapar de aquella luz, a sabiendas de que era imposible. Pero aun así, algo en el fondo de su subconsciente, le decía que corriera.

— Bienvenido sea un joven a su última morada. — Fue el saludo de aquella voz fantasmal. — O al menos será la última morada de un joven si toma las decisiones equivocadas. — Una risa fantasmagórica llenó toda la estancia haciendo temblar al chico.

— Entonces… — aquella voz continuó hablando — ¿el joven desea vivir?

Entonces se hizo el silencio… y luego, el dolor hizo eco.

En un instante, sentía cómo las entrañas se revolvían en su interior y sus venas crujían ante el calor horrible al que eran sometidas. Entonces lo comprendió; estaba sujeto a una prisión térmica. Antes del fin de la Gran Guerra los gobernantes habían dispuesto la creación de cámaras de tortura especialmente diseñadas para el sometimiento mental de los prisioneros. Su padrino se lo había contado, de los horrores de la guerra.

No obstante, una pregunta afloró entre tanto calor quemándole los huesos. ¿Por qué se hallaba sujeto a una prisión? Respiró rápidamente, en lo que el efecto de sus cadenas - que ahora podía ver le sujetaban a un bloque de acero – le hacía revolverse en su propia sangre que empezaba a salir a borbotones de sus quemaduras, ocasionándole más dolor aún.

¿Quién era ese hombre? Pensó con dificultad, pues era un infierno el permanecer despierto con tanto dolor azotándole el cuerpo. Sentía que en cualquier momento desfallecería por el cansancio sumido sólo en aguantar. Hace tiempo que había dejado de gritar. Sus cuerdas vocales estaban destrozadas.

Cuando pensó que iba a morir, todo se detuvo.

— Maravilloso. — Aquella voz horrible volvió a aparecer, como si fuera el augurio de un suplicio. — No pensé que un joven aguantaría tanto, definitivamente ha pasado la prueba.

¿Prueba? Pensó casi inconsciente. Sólo un ojo seguía abierto, el otro no dejaba de sangrar. Contuvo una arcada casi ahogándose con la propia sangre que emergía de su boca, no tuvo más remedio que vomitarla con violencia, escuchando un suspiro casi placentero de parte de su interlocutor.

Su cabeza pesaba una tonelada, la pérdida de sangre empezó a ahogarlo. Entonces cerró los ojos, esperando ansioso la llamada de la muerte. Antes de cerrar los ojos, vio como una figura difusa se acercaba a él. Inclinó la cabeza esperando el juicio final, no obstante, lo único que escuchó fue la voz siniestra, llamándole.

— No te preocupes… un joven no morirá este día.

[…]

Abrió los ojos con temor, creyéndose muerto inicialmente a pesar de seguir respirando. Lo cual no era muy alentador, ya que significaba que «alguien» lo había salvado. Pero sólo conocía a alguien en ese lugar y no lo consideraba precisamente un amigo. Entonces ¿por qué lo había salvado? La única respuesta que se le ocurría era que lo necesitaba para algo. Y ese «algo» era lo que le hacía temer.

Oyó el eco de pasos aproximándose. Inconscientemente hizo además de protegerse con los brazos. Sin embargo, las cadenas que lo ataban se lo impidieron. Estaba débil de todas formas, no es como si pudiera hacer mucho aun estando desencadenado.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? No lo sabía con exactitud. El hombre de la voz siniestra venía a torturarlo cada día. Y estaba seguro – muy a su pesar – de que ya lo había «visitado» más de setenta veces. No tenía más que los números para mantenerse consciente, para proteger aquello tan preciado que se le escapaba de las manos como el agua; su cordura.

— Al parecer un joven está despierto. — Susurró la voz de aquel hombre. Sí, porque un hombre era aquel que lo torturaba. ¿La razón? Ya no importaba, no es como si saber el porqué de las cosas le ayudase a evitar el dolor en ese momento. Así que era rechazado, sólo restaba aguantar, hasta que su alma se cayera a pedazos. — ¿Un joven está listo para jugar? — más risas. Lo odiaba.

Y más dolor, mientras el veneno inyectado por aquel monstruo que se colaba en sus venas quemaba tanto que podía sentir cómo su corazón colapsaba y la sangre salía a borbotones. Y las cadenas cada vez eran más pequeñas, como si vivir no fuera suficiente martirio. ¿Por qué no podía morir? Nadie hubiera soportado tanto.

— ¿Qué…?

— ¡Oh! — el grito extasiado de aquel sujeto no se hizo esperar. — ¡Un joven habla! Esto sí que no me lo esperaba para nada. Desde los seis meses que lleva aquí es la primera vez que oigo que dice una palabra. ¡Maravilloso! Esta es…

El resto de los desvaríos de aquel demonio se perdieron en su mente. ¿Había dicho seis meses? ¿Llevaba seis meses siendo torturado? ¿Su padrino seguiría vivo? ¿Estarían buscándolo o ya se habrían olvidado de él? ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Y gritó, gritó con fuerza tratando de ahogar su dolor. No obstante, sólo se sumergía en un mar de desconsuelos que trataban de sumirlo en desesperación. Poco pasó después de ese arrebato cuando finalmente calló. Sus cuerdas vocales estaban destrozadas de nuevo.

Bah, no importaba realmente. En unas horas las tendría como nuevas.

[…]

Intentó mover ambos brazos, no podía ni sentirlos en realidad y el intento le costó unos alaridos que hicieron eco en la estancia.

Si… había cambiado de celda en estos tres años de encarcelamiento que llevaba. ¿O eran seis años? Ya no podía precisarlo con exactitud. No había cadenas que lo ataban, era algo que podría mencionarse como positivo. De no ser porque cada día intentaba morir.

Y no podía... no le dejaban morir.

Cerró los ojos, intentando recordar. Intentando evocar en su memoria desgastada los recuerdos de épocas pasadas. Era una verdadera lástima… que no recordara nada. Sólo tenía los recuerdos de este lugar, donde la humanidad se ponía en tela de juicio cada vez que el doctor lo visitaba.

Si… era un doctor. Había aprendido a recordarlo mientras le arrancaba la piel con acero ardiente. Había tantas cosas que había aprendido a recordar sólo por el mero hecho de sobrevivir. Y evitar el dolor.

Se levantó de la cama. Porque sí, su antaño celda, con cadenas y una prisión térmica habían cambiado por una habitación totalmente blanca. Sin ventanas y una sola puerta. Realmente no le importaba, a estas alturas nada lo hacía en realidad. No es como si fuera a escaparse.

No es como si pudiera escapar de sí mismo y no es como si quisiera. Después de todo, si se perdía a sí mismo ¿Quién lo pararía?

Caminó despacio, como tratando de acostumbrarse al nuevo ambiente. Sus pies descalzos acariciaron la suave alfombra, tapizada en un gris opaco. Ahora que caía, su vestimenta, que reposaba en la cama, era casi del mismo color. Cómo lo odiaba.

Se llevó una mano al torso desnudo. Dolía, aún lo hacía a pesar de que dijo que ese día no vendría. Un poco molesto, tomó la ropa y se vistió, aunque tiró la camiseta. Odiaba ponerse ropa cuando el dolor aún no se iba.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama examinando el piso, como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Bueno, no es como si tuviera muchas posibilidades de todas formas. Era esto o morirse de aburrimiento. Oh cierto, le había prohibido lo último.

El pelo le había crecido, antaño de color negro como el carbón. No era ni la sombra de lo que antes había sido. Estaba bastante largo y de un extraño color blanco, aunque le recordaba bastante al azul.

El dolor desapareció.

[…]

— Un joven necesita un nombre. — La voz del doctor hizo un eco profundo en sus oídos. Como si no lo supiera, como si no se lo hubiera repetido inconscientemente todo ese tiempo.

— Un joven está de acuerdo. — Fue su respuesta. Aunque la pena de responderle era dolorosa, no le interesaba. Finalmente lo había alcanzado, había logrado entender el dolor.

— Mi nombre es Ankhseram, el Creador. Y finalmente está listo. Mi delicioso discípulo. — Con las yemas de sus dedos el Doctor acarició el rostro del antes muchacho, ahora un hombre. Siete años de tortura y cautiverio había formado al guerrero definitivo.

Sintió su piel arder, cuando el maligno doctor abandonó su rostro. Entonces lo vio, tatuajes tribales aparecieron bailoteando en sus brazos y pecho, quemándole la carne. Encerró la mano derecha en un puño, chirriando los dientes. Su rostro ardía, como nunca antes el oro derretido sobre su piel en esos años de prisión lo habían hecho. Levantó la vista con aquellos ojos ahora dorados.

— Yo soy… Acnología.

* * *

 **Fin del Tercer Prólogo.**

* * *

¡Hola!

Es un placer para mí anunciar finalmente el fin del arco introductorio de esta historia. Agradecimientos a todas esas personitas que se toman su tiempo en leer, son un amor \o/ En fin. Finalmente revelamos al pequeño de los tapabocas antigases. JA. Nadie se esperó que fuera Acnología. Pobre, nadie piensa en él (?)

No me queda más que agradecer por el acompañamiento a esta historia. ¡Sigan pendientes y perdonen la espera! Trataré de actualizar más seguido.

Si te ha gustado, déjame saber tu opinión, créeme que será un placer leer tus comentarios y consejos que tengas. ¡Los esperaré con ansias~!

Eso ha sido todo por hoy. Que pasen buena noche.

¡Nos leemos!

~Scar.

.


End file.
